lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Chloe Marlow
Chloe Marlow is the daughter of Alexandrine, and Alain Marlow making her a member of House Marlow. Chloe Marlow has one full sibling in the form of Mathias Marlow of whom is the lord and patriarch of House Marlow and an growing power in the Kingdom of Alcase due to his success during the Second Battle of Avricourt and his betrothal to Leliana Orsinio. Chloe Marlow has three half siblings through his fathers second marriage in the form of Gwendeline, Alain, and Leon Marlow of which Gwendeline is a young girl the lady in waiting for her own mother and deemed a major prize due to her beauty and status, while Alain lies as a very influencial young man due to his birthright to his mothers family lands and is a devoted follower of Glaurung, while Leon is a young baby at the time of the Civil War in Alcase. Chloe Marlow would come to marry Thibeaud Toussaint of whom as the fourth son of his family was allowed by his father to be given to House Marlow in Matrilineal marriage, and while they got along well during the first months of their marriage and through her pregnancy she begin to notice a slight dark side within Thebeaud as the time went by. Chloe Marlow would be born the second and final child of Alexandrine, and Alain Marlow and as her mother died during her birth she would never grow up to know her but also her death would lead to her father changing the succession laws of the land as he valued his wifes final words on their daughter so much leaving Chloe in the line of succesion. Chloe Marlow would come to marry Thibeaud Toussaint of whom as the fourth son of his family was allowed by his father to be given to House Marlow in Matrilineal marriage, and while they got along well during the first months of their marriage and through her pregnancy she begin to notice a slight dark side within Thebeaud as the time went by. Chloe Marlow would be named by her brother as acting regent of Molsheim when Mathias left the city to follow his betrothed in Leliana Orsinio, and it was in this moment that Chloe's husband Thibead begins to exert dominence over her and begins abusing her physically all but taking control of the city from House Marlow. History Chloe Marlow would be born the second and final child of Alexandrine, and Alain Marlow and as her mother died during her birth she would never grow up to know her but also her death would lead to her father changing the succession laws of the land as he valued his wifes final words on their daughter so much leaving Chloe in the line of succesion. Early History Marriage to Thibeaud Chloe Marlow would come to marry Thibeaud Toussaint of whom as the fourth son of his family was allowed by his father to be given to House Marlow in Matrilineal marriage, and while they got along well during the first months of their marriage and through her pregnancy she begin to notice a slight dark side within Thebeaud as the time went by. Civil War in Alcase Main Article : Civil War in Alcase Acting Regent Chloe Marlow would be named by her brother as acting regent of Molsheim when Mathias left the city to follow his betrothed in Leliana Orsinio, and it was in this moment that Chloe's husband Thibead begins to exert dominence over her and begins abusing her physically all but taking control of the city from House Marlow. Family Members House Marlow.jpg|Alain Marlow - Father|link=Alain Marlow House Marlow.jpg|Alexandrine Marlow - Mother|link=House Marlow Relationships Leliana Orsinio Cover Amazing Front Hot.jpg|Leliana Orsinio - Lover|link=Leliana Orsinio Category:Burgundian Category:People Category:People of Alcase Category:Human Category:House Marlow